


Rainbows

by azriaphales



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, my drabbles, these are probably very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriaphales/pseuds/azriaphales
Summary: My tumblr is @steverogersstan where all these fics are stored. :)Also, come talk to me! I love talking to new people! <3





	Rainbows

Tony often dreams of Steve.

Sometimes, they’re kissing.  
In his dreams, Steve tastes sweet and eager, like an unsaid apology. He tastes like regret in the hydra facility, like a lost opportunity.

Sometimes, they’re holding hands.  
Steve’s hands feel rough and calloused. They feel jagged and raw. And when he slips his fingers into Tony’s hand, Tony feels a shudder pass through his body, and he aches for Steve.

Sometimes, they’re just sitting face to face.  
 _“I love you”_ , Tony wants to say. But as he stares into the blue of Steve’s eyes, words lose him. The eyes intrigue tony, pulling him in. And so they stay, neither of them speaking, a light smile in Steve’s face, just staring into each other’s eyes, letting the world pass them by.

Tony wakes up, and each time his heart is filled with regret and sadness. Regret for all those times he never said how much he loved Steve, and sadness for he knows Steve will never know.

The dream breaks. There’s just bits and pieces in Tony’s memory now. He tries to grasp them, but the human memory is cruel, and the bits and pieces fade away. And all is left with is a foggy picture of Rogers.

He then falls back, trying to sleep.

Tony prays he dreams of Steve again. _Tony prays._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @steverogersstan where all these fics are stored. :)  
> Also, come talk to me! I love talking to new people! <3


End file.
